Late Night Intrusions
by Chibi Master
Summary: Duo pays a little visit to Heero in the middle of the night. 2x1 with fluff and little bit of humor.


Late Night Intrusions

Duo laid wide awake in his bed while listening to Wufei's soft breathing across from him in the other bed. The braided teen, along with the four other pilots, were all taking refuge in the small safe house. After a mission with Heero and Wufei, the three of them arrived at an old log cabin in the middle of a forest only a couple of hours from where their mission had took place.  
  
Upon arrival they found Quatre and Trowa were there as well. The cabin itself had three rooms, each with very little furnishings. There were two small bedrooms, each with two squeaky old beds, and a kitchen/living room with a table, a few appliances, and no couch. Obviously two of the beds in one room were already occupied by Trowa and Quatre which meant that one of the three arrivals had to sleep on the floor in the living room.  
  
Duo wasted no time in claiming a bed as his own which left Wufei and Heero to argue who got the last bed. To Duo's surprise their was no argument as Heero informed Wufei that he didn't mind taking to the floor.  
  
Duo closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep but then opened his eyes when he heard a noise from the living room. He listened carefully before realizing it was the light tapping of fingers hitting the keys of a laptop. Duo sat up quietly as to not wake Wufei then tiptoed out into the living room where Heero was.  
  
He saw the faint glow of Heero's laptop and made his way toward it.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing on that thing this late? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Duo whispered.  
  
Heero looked up from where he was sitting on the floor against a wall with the laptop in his lap. "Typing a mission report for the mission we just completed today. Go back to bed." He said before resuming typing.  
  
Instead Duo sat down on the floor shoulder to shoulder with Heero. "How about I keep you company while you work." Heero's reply was a grunt. A few feet away a blow up small single person mattress was laying on the floor.  
  
"Is that what your sleeping on?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But it looks very uncomfortable."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why didn't you argue with Wufei for a bed?" Duo looked over at Heero.  
  
"It has its benefits."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
At this Heero stopped typing and locked eyes with Duo. "I don't have to share the room with you. You toss too much." With that said, Heero closed his laptop and crawled over to his air-mattress before getting under his blankets.  
  
"That's a lie Heero." Duo said as he crawled over and sat beside Heero's bed. "Besides you know you like rooming with me." Duo grinned.  
  
"You talk to much too. Go back to your bed." Heero closed his eyes and tried to ignore the braided teen.  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice. It's better than not talking at all." Duo glared.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Duo frowned then climbed onto Heero's mattress and straddled him. Heero's eyes opened in shock then anger.  
  
"Get off." Heero growled and Duo smirked.  
  
"What you wanna watch me or somethin?"  
  
When Duo said this, Heero's arms shot out to push him off, but Duo pinned them firmly down beside his body.  
  
"Move!" Heero hissed.  
  
"Whatever you want." Duo smirked again then moved his hips back and forth a few times.  
  
"Duo stop!"  
  
Duo stopped and looked down at the squirming body beneath him. It was hard to tell since it was dark, but he believed Heero was red. Duo leaned down close to Heero's face and paused.  
  
"What's the matter Heero?" When no answer came, Duo brushed his nose lightly across Heero's cheek.  
  
When Duo thought he heard his name being whispered he asked, "Would you like me to kiss you Heero?"  
  
Heero made a small noise that could've been a yes, then Duo leaned closer so that he could feel Heero's light breathing on his face. When Heero's eyelids fluttered closed he brought his lips close to kiss him before--  
  
--POP  
  
Duo yelped as he heard the noise and a loud whoosh as he and Heero sank to the floor.  
  
After a moment of silence Duo giggled. "I think your air-mattress died Heero."  
  
"Baka, its your fault, your too heavy." Although Heero's voice was soft.  
  
Duo mock-smacked him before squeezing his hand and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He then climbed under Heero's blankets and laid close.

* * *

Hey everyone. I'm really really sorry for not updating. I've been really depressed and down lately and just didn't have the will to write. I'm still not feelin to hot, but I felt guilty about not updating. So here's a little fic until I get back on track, although I'm not sure when that will be. 


End file.
